How Many Brothers?
by chocolatelover2girl
Summary: So here she is, in the Sunrise residence, with these annoying, yet devilishly handsome, brothers. How will Kyo deal with this whole ordeal, especially when romance is sure to ensue in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Welcome to How Many Brothers? Fanfiction!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own brocon, although I would love to ;)**

* * *

I sighed as I stood in front of a house, wait no, a mansion. How on earth did I get into this mess again?

**Flashback**

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are going to marry a woman. A woman with twelve sons. Twelve frigging sons. For God's sake, _twelve! _Mm hmm, anything else you might want to tell me, dad? Huh? _Huuuuuuuh?_"

Dad sighed, massaging his temples as if trying to make me shut up, and said, "Kyo-kun, please calm down. And yes, Miwa-san and I are going to get married soon. And no, she has 13 sons."

I groaned, putting my face into my hands. "Right. Thirteen. _Sorry. _Isn't this a bit too sudden?," I complained as I flung my hands wildly. "I have never even seen her before!"

"That shouldn't be the problem, Kyo. She's an amazing, a capable, and a wonderful woman," he stated with a dreamy sigh, his brown hair falling into his dazed eyes. _Ew._ "In fact, she's an excellent mother. She's been raising her sons singlehandedly, and one of them is already a doctor, I believe."

"A doctor? How old is he? Wait, _how old is the woman!?_"I cried in disbelief. A doctor? The last time I check, it takes almost 7 or more years to become a doctor. How old is Miwa-san when she first had a son?

"I'm sure you will like her." Dad said, deftly avoiding my question. She'd better not be some grandma.

The last time he said he was sure of something, it was his cooking skills. And he nearly set the house on fire trying to 'cook'. I mentally groaned. "Anything else to tell me?"

Dad looked hesitant, "I am going to be spending time with her for a while."

"Uh huh, so you're going to have your lovey dovey time together while you leave your beloved, defenseless, and _oh-so lonely _daughter at home. Oh, woe is me!" I ended my monologue with a dramatic sigh, taking a tissue from the coffee table to blow my nose.

"That's not all." He paused, and I knew he was going to drop the bomb. "And you are going to be living in her house with her sons."

I crumbled the piece of tissue and threw it at his face.

"Quit joking around, dad. There's no way I'm going to be living in a house full of hormones raging males. I can literally smell the testosterone from all the way here." Ignoring his 'You don't even know where they live', I continued "Besides, I can take care of myself just fine. I'm 16, dad."

"I know that you can take care of yourself," He said soothingly, as if he knew I was going to flip soon, "I just want you to spend more time with the other side of the family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I've been really busy recently." As if on cue, his phone rang. He glanced down at his phone, before shutting it. "Seems like I'm already running late for my next meeting. All your things are in your luggage, and the driver is going to send you there. Send you there right now. Like, now."

He peered at my shocked face through his lashes to see my reaction at his impromptu announcement. Taking my surprise as an advantage, he quickly added, "Last reminder, don't get into unnecessary fights. Love you, bye!" He said it in a rush, before quickly fleeing from the room.

I banged my head against the sofa, shaking myself out of my stupor.

_"DAD! COME BACK HERE!" _

**Flashback End**

Not exactly the best way to break the news to a teenager, but dad had already done it. And did he not realize that making me live with 13 males wasn't exactly going to make me stop fighting? In fact, living with them probably makes fighting more frequent. It is true that I always get into fights with boys in my middle school, coming home with supporting bruises. Although, that doesn't happen too much now, does it? The last time I fought was two days ago. My highest record of not fighting was 5 days. Pretty impressive, I must say. Dad tried to make me stop fighting, but after fruitless tries, he gave up, saying that he shouldn't have been the one to introduce martial arts to me.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, telling myself that I probably looked like an idiot staring at a house for so long. What was its name again? Sunshine Residence? Sunrise Residence? Bleh, nevermind...

I rang the doorbell and patiently waited for 10 seconds, before a man around his thirties opened the door. His soft brown hair swayed slightly as he came into view. He gave a small frown.

"How may I help?"

I let annoyance took over my features.

"Don't you know how your sister looks like?"

He frowned deeper at my rudeness, and showed me a picture of a long black haired girl with bright emerald eyes, and I inwardly flinched. Not exactly the best picture, considering how it looks like a mug shot.

"This is my sister." He said patiently and softly, as if explaining something to a kid.

"...I am seriously this close to hitting your head with a frying pan. Do you have a frying pan? I need to hit your head with it. And yes, I am your sister, and no, don't give me that look."

"You're a girl?" _He did not just.. _. "What? What happened to your hair?" He questioned as his gentle brown eyes took a curious glint, gesturing to my hair.

"Oh that? A kid next door stuck his bubblegum into my hair yesterday, so I had to cut it."

He gave no reply and just stood there, looking at me. I guess I didn't look much like a girl with my short hair, and my oversized jacket wasn't exactly helping.

I cleared my throat. Well, this is awkward... Is he going to stare at me all day just to confirm I'm his sister? Umm.. should I tell him to stop staring? Or do I just go into the house? Oh God, help me. I seriously don't know how to do this.

As if my prayer had been answered, a small kid suddenly peered from behind the man, giving me the brightest grin ever.

"Onee-chan! Good morning! Nice to meet you! I'm Wataru, the youngest!," He paused his enthusiastically delivered introduction, before pursing his lips thoughtfully, "Masao-nii? Why aren't you letting her in?"

I smirked. I think I'm going to like this kid.

"Morning, Wataru-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you too. " I pleasantly greeted, feeling extra nice today. And, well, maybe to get onto the older guy's nerves.

The man stared at me, wondering if I was the same person as the rude girl before, but at the same time, he had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san. I thought you were a stranger. Please, pardon my rudeness. I'm Asahina Masaomi, the eldest. Come on in. Make yourself at home. Do you need help with your luggage?" He said, looking at the big luggage. God knows what dad stuffed in there.

I laughed it off. "No need. Masaomi-san. I'm sure I can handle it myself."

Wataru grinned cheekily, before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the house, and... Wow. Just wow. The house was _big_. And capacious. And... I couldn't place a word for it. Maybe.. lonely? And, woah, did I just see an elevator? Because no, that's just fine and perfectly normal. Because there's usually an elevator inside of a house. It's a necessity, you know?

A piece of paper was then gently placed in front of me.

"Here's the map of the house. I'm sure you'll need it." Yeah, I'm sure too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Recently obsessed with Brocon. Hmm.. gotta love them boys.**

**Decided to write this fanfiction, because Ema's character isn't exactly how.. I would like it? I mean, she's nice and all, but she's**_**too**_** nice, yanno? I wonder how the story will go if the personality of the heroine is the opposite, so I decided to write it! **

**So I edited some parts and all. :) Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please show your support *cough***_**review**_***cough***

**Peace out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BroCon**

* * *

I looked around my room. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either, it was just enough for one person. I placed my luggage down and began unpacking some of the things, before remembering Masaomi telling me something along the lines of going to the 5th floor to meet the others. I wasn't exactly listening. Tired and grumpy, I grudgingly stood up. I guess emptying my luggage can wait.

I got into the sophisticated looking elevator, before pressing floor 5. The soft humming of the elevator calmed my nerves, my eyes slowly drooping to sleep.

_Beep!_

I quickly straightened myself, realizing that I've already reached the fifth floor. I discreetly wiped the drool from my face.

My eyes were a little blurry, but I could distinct two people in the gigantic living room.

I straightened myself and bowed slightly, "Kobayashi Kyo. Nice to meet you."

"Eh?" The white-haired one said. "You're supposed to be our sister?"

"Umm.. yeah?"

"You look like a boy!"

I felt irritation seep over, slowly clenching and unclenching my hands. The one with the black hair reached over and hit the idiot over his head.

"Tsubaki, don't be so rude to our... sister." The word rolled of his tongue strangely, as if foreign to him. He turned to me and smiled. "I am Asahina Azusa, and this is Asahina Tsubaki. Don't mind him. He's just being stupid."

I felt myself smile. At least there's a sensible one among the brothers. I stared at them closely, they look very _very_ similar.

"We look alike, don't we?" Tsubaki said, recovering from the hit, and grinned cheekily. "That's because we're identical twins!" He placed his arm over Azusa's shoulder, as if trying to emphasize on their bromance.

"You two are getting noisy." A new voice said.

The three of us turned to stare at glasses-wearing, serious looking blonde. He turned to me, "I am Asahina Ukyo. I work as a lawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed slightly. Something told me I wouldn't want to make this guy angry. "The pleasure's all mine."

"TSUBA-NII! What are you doing inside the house?" A new voice shouted, irritation clear.

I craned my neck to stare at the newcomer.

"Ah, Yusuke! Welcome home!" Tsubaki greeted, completely unfazed by the rude remark.

He looked down at me and looked like he choked on his spit. My head spun as I tried to think of why this guy with pathetically tied braids looked so familiar. He hurriedly rushed down the stairs.

"HUH? KYO-BAKA?"

"EH? YUSU-TEME?"

"What is he/she doing here?" we asked in unison, and then glared at one another.

Ukyo sighed. "I thought I told Tsubaki to tell you in advance, Yusuke. Kyo is going to be our sister."

"WHAT?" Yusuke whipped his head to Tsubaki, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing it on purpose? I'm hurt, Yusuke!" Tsubaki whined like a little child.

He turned to me once more and frowned. "I'm not accepting this!"

I snorted. "Like I want to be related to you, you sissy! You can't even dodge a girl's punch!"

Yusuke got flustered, "Y-you just took me by surprise, that's all!"

Ukyo overheard our conversation. "Yusuke. So it's Kyo that you have been fighting with the whole time?"

"Yeah!"

"You were fighting with a girl?" Tsubaki questioned, while Azusa looked at Yusuke disapprovingly.

"She is barely a girl!" Yusuke defended himself.

"But still one!" I countered.

"Yusuke, this is unacceptable. How could you hurt such a cute girl?"

All of us turned towards the source of the disapproving voice and saw a blonde monk. A _monk_, of all the people.

"Cute girl my ass," Yusuke muttered.

The brothers decided to ignore him, and I hit him over the head just to feel more satisfied, ignoring his growl. The blonde monk walked towards me and gently took my hand. I suppressed a shiver. "My name is Kaname, and I'm a monk. Feel free to come to me anytime." H leaned in to kiss my hand, I instinctively gripped his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Kaname-san! It was purely instinct!" It was true, except the part where I was sorry. And to think that he was a monk.

Snickers were heard around the room.

* * *

Ten brothers were now seated in the living room, with me in the middle. The air was so tense, and I gulped, certain that the person next to me could hear it. _A-W-K-W-A-R-D._ I fidgeted with my jacket sleeves, and stared intensely at it as if I had never seen it in my life before.

"Are you cold?" Masaomi asked.

I gave a chuckle, "No, its fine!"

Kaname decided to ease the awkwardness in the room, "It's kind of stuffy in here, with many of us here, right?" No crap, dude. There's like 11 people on 3 sofas. Despite the obvious statement, I was glad for the distraction.

"Are you surprised to have many brothers so suddenly?" Iori asked.

"No, of course not. I mean, I have been living alone for 16 years and now there are thirteen brothers into the picture. Of course I'm not surprised." I answered sarcastically. He laughed nervously, as if unused to the sarcasm. Hm, interesting. Judging from his gentle appearance and kind personality, he's probably the perfect boy type.

Nothing else to do, Kaname switched on the TV, and to a channel with a superstar singing.

"That is our other brother, Fuuto. He's fifteen years old."

"He's your brother?" I asked to be sure, not realizing that my voice was louder than necessary. I mean, anyone would be surprise if they found out that their new brother is a nation wide famous superstar.

The others looked at me weirdly, while Yusuke fake- gasped in horror. "You're his fangirl?"

I felt my mouth hang open. Me? Fangirl? Oh please, probably when fish decides to spit out fire. I heard a snigger beside me and saw Yusuke covering his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh. Imagining me as a fangirl, isn't he? I let myself smirk. Two can play a game.

"Of course!" It was Yusuke's turn to let his mouth hang open. "I mean, look at him! He's so handsome! Look at the way he holds the mic! _Oh my._" I let out a dreamy sigh. "To think that I get to live in the same house as him. _Ohh,_look at the way he moves his hips!" I giggled girlishly and wiggled my eyebrows for extra effects. I turned to others, enjoying their different levels of surprise. Subaru was staring intently at me, probably haven't even listened to a single thing I said, but Yusuke's face was priceless. I burst out laughing loudly.

"Yusuke. Y-you should've s-seen the look on your f-face!"

I heard Yusuke sighed in relief, realizing the whole thing was a joke.

Still finding the whole ordeal more hilarious than it should have been, I leaned back against the sofa. Just as I found myself in a comfortable position, pain shot through my head and my vision started to blur. I stopped laughing and placed my hand to the head, trying to stop the world from spinning around.

"Are you okay?" Masaomi asked, concerned.

I tried to laugh it off, but it probably sounded like an old woman's chuckle.

"I'm fine! Please excuse me." I said as I quickly stood up, and rushed for the door. However, this sudden movement only worsened the headache. When I reached the door, I felt darkness took over me.

The last thing I remembered was falling into someone's arms.

* * *

**How's the chapter? Hope you guys like it!**

**Please tell me how I can improve!**

**Soooo.. I edited it again :/**

**Your reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish brocon was mine :(**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned as I felt another headache coming. The lights were killing me.

"So you're awake?"

I turned to my right to see Masaomi kneeling down next to my bed. Wait what?

_Oh. _I groaned as I recalled what had happened.

"How long was I out?" I questioned him, moving slightly to the left to lessen our close proximity. Personal space, _please._

"Just 4 to 5 hours. Lucky our house has a physician." This time, it was Ukyou who answered.

"No. I'm just a pediatrician. Feel free to come to me for help at any time," Masaomi said, looking very bashful all of the sudden.

I gave him a small smile and a grateful nod.

"Little sister, why are you exhausted? I wonder what you did last night that made you so tired?" Kaname added with a wink, causing Ukyo to hit him across the head with a pan that had magically appeared out of nowhere. I stared in wonder and awe at Ukyo. I seriously need to learn that technique. Why hasn't anyone taught me how to bring a frying pan out of nowhere? Heaven had sent him to me! To teach me this technique! Ukyo-sensei! My eyes shone with respect as I stared at Ukyo, while he looked positively creeped out.

I broke out of semi-worship-Ukyo moment as Masaomi frowned and asked, "Did you prepare all by yourself to come here?"

_Well not exactly. Dad packed everything... But hey, gotta stick to the good girl card. No, Kyo, no need to tell them about how you played online games until 2 a.m. Because you are a good girl. Good girl._

"Yes. I am _very_ exhausted because I spent _all_ night long packing my bag very _neatly_." I said with a dramatic sigh at the end. What is with me and drama?

Before any of the brothers could reply, the door opened revealing an unfamiliar.. man? Woman? Man? I opened my mouth in shock and stared in awe at his soft and silky hair, resisting the urge to cuddle him.

"You're home already?" Kaname questioned.

"Ah, yes. I heard some voices and decided to come up to greet the guest of honor," he said in his _ohmygodsobeautiful_ voice, smiling warmly at me. I clutched my heart, why can't I feel it beating? That smile is too much for me to handle! He walked towards the bed as I stared at his every movement, unable to take my eyes off him.

"My name is Louis, the eighth son," before I could introduce myself, he continued, "You hair is pretty, let me do your hair when your cold gets better." He said while smiling softly.

I unconsciously touched my shoulder length black hair. I never considered my hair pretty, or in fact, I never even considered myself pretty. Then again, appearances are overrated anyway.

"Louis is a hairdresser, and a very famous one at that. " Ukyo stated.

"Oh.. I see." That explains the beautiful hair, huh.

"You're all better now, right? No more headaches, dizziness, nothing, right?" Turning my attention back to Masaomi, I shook my head.

Masaomi smiled, "Good. We will take our leave now. Ukyo, please make her some rice porridge with pork,"

With that said, everyone started to leave the room, giving me the space that I need.

"Oh!" Ukyo exclaimed as he turned around, "please use the bathroom on the 5th floor, since the one on this floor is currently broken!"

"Err.. sure?"

Before closing the door, Kaname said with a wink, "Good night, Little sister."

I groaned as I threw a slipper at the door to close it in his face.

* * *

My beauty sleep got disrupted by the rustling outside the door. I cautiously moved towards it, before unlocking it. I peeked outside, and saw a cart full of gifts. Bananas, bottles of water, flowers, and even a bunny doll.

"These are the gifts from the others. Did I wake you up, little sister?"

I turned to the right and immediately regretted doing so.

"Yes, Kaname-san, and I would appreciate it if I got some sleep," I stated simply, and grabbed the cart and put it in my room. I spun around to close the door, only to find Kaname's face mere inches away from mine, with two of his hands pressed against the wall on either side of my hand.

"Call me Onii-chan," he whispered, the hot breath fanning my neck.

I gulped, and suppressed a shiver. I stared at him, in daze. My heart was beauting so loudly maybe he heard it too. I pinched myself, and slowly came to my senses and resolved to the most normal solution. I punched him in the gut. Kaname instantly dropped to the ground. I then grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him as far as possible (which wasn't very far).

"Don't come closer to me, or you will regret it!" I shouted at him, and quickly shut the door, desperately trying to hide my flushed face.

_"I hate him," _I whispered to myself, ignoring a part of me that kept saying that I actually liked it.

* * *

Still frustrated by the incident, I angrily marched to where the bathroom is supposed to be, wishing nothing that to cool myself down. I slammed the door open, muttering various swear words under my breath. I purposely dropped all the things to the floor, and shouted, "I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A GUN!"

"U-um.."

I looked up and saw Subaru. In nothing, but a towel, holding a bottle of water. My mouth dropped as I stared at his muscles, and his beautiful face, and- _ohmygodwhatamIdoing?_

I openly gawked at my mistake, and quickly ran out of the bathroom and almost tripping along the way, shouting 'MY BAD!' for him to hear.

_Nope, I am so not ready for this._

* * *

**_So.. _I edited it again hahaha**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Leave some reviews on your way out!**


End file.
